


Practice paid off

by Oroku



Series: Practice paid off [1]
Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: 蛇行上路
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Practice paid off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579165
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Practice paid off-1

**Author's Note:**

> 多練習使人進步！

Practice paid off - 1

*TwoSet Violin相關  
*ABO，可能與現實不符。  
*Breddy_E-Alpha/B-Beta  
*就是...肉湯練習....

"啊...全進來了？" 

"嗯，還沒完全...." Eddy撐著Brett的背，讓他整個人坐到他身上。

" ....！！！Eddy！！" 突然的體位變化讓Brett更清楚的感受到什麼東西進到他體內，老實說只有快被捅穿的恐懼感而沒什麼快感。

" 來...放鬆..." Brett的緊張直接傳遞到他們連接的部位，Eddy拍拍他的臀部，輕輕的晃動腰調整姿勢，然後撐著Brett的脖子讓他向後躺。

"嗯... " 躺在床上讓Brett比較踏實了，隨即也察覺到跟剛剛相比Eddy進的更深。 要是Eddy再往前，會碰到生殖腔嗎？那個傳說中beta應該也要有的器官？

Eddy還在慢慢的旋轉著腰部，像是在尋找著什麼。

"忘了跟你說，我沒吃抑制劑喔。" 話音剛停，Brett就感受到熱氣從他們相連的部位蔓延開來。

" What the fuck... ? " 如烈焰般強勢的柑橘味衝上Brett的鼻腔，熟透的酸甜汁液被薰烤蒸發後滴落在乾燥的草地，彷彿有白煙升起。Brett嚥了嚥口水，他又想到烤肉了，所以他是被烤的那塊肉嗎？

完全不受控被誘發的跟著發情，Eddy先前的可惡詐騙操作，他們已經熟悉彼此的費洛蒙。太過份了，Brett抗拒著燥熱的暈眩感，但身體已經柔軟的展開 

"想要結在你裡面。" Eddy甜膩的撒嬌聲也無法掩蓋他的惡劣想法，"好嗎，Brett? "

"你這該死的玩意，裝什麼可愛？我能說不嗎？！" Brett氣得大呼小叫，他以為今天只是一般的sex呢，成結太麻煩了吧！他還比較想用嘴嚐嚐Eddy的味道，也許會像可口的蜜汁燒烤？但他反而像烤肉串一樣被釘在床上！

Beta無法像omega一樣流出大量的體液潤滑，Eddy毫不吝嗇的倒完半罐潤滑液。"嗯...我應該會變得更大，dude你撐得住吧？" 

Brett想一頭撞上Eddy的鼻樑，就算是beta也無法忍受對手的炫耀，這是什麼？alpha的優越感？  
"你倒是試試看把我撐壞啊，說不定我等一下還會無聊到睡著呢。" 雖然他已經感受到體內的那根陰莖正在緩緩跳動著，有點可怕，它不會是活的吧？

Eddy不理他，專心做該做的事。

"！" 

"喔，你的小東西在這裡？" 

Brett瞬間緊繃的反應讓Eddy知道找到好地方了。beta的G點？前列腺？whatever....只要讓Brett爽他就不會一直廢話了。

"OH fuck you... " Brett顫抖的幾乎說不出話來，Eddy開始緩慢的進出，每次抽出都碰到那個讓Brett發抖的地方，每次進入都彷彿進的更深。

"Eddy... 你不會真的要....啊..." 好舒服，Brett決定原諒Eddy亂發情了，溫柔的摩擦讓Brett的手指腳趾不自覺的踡曲縮緊。

Eddy撥開Brett握緊的手指，引導他搭在他的肩膀上，他舔舔唇，考慮到底是要先咬咬Brett的乳頭，還是捏捏他最近有點變寬的白肚皮。最後決定還是壓低身體，加快抽送的速度。

"慢點，慢點...." Brett無法忍受的發出泣音，"Fucking damn！！我叫你慢點！！ " 剛剛的舒適感沒了，變快的速度雖然伴隨著更強烈的快感，但讓Brett恐懼。直到他發現Eddy抵到一個地方。

"這裡？" 

Brett被刺激的無法控制淚腺，在朦朧的水光中看見Eddy的眼睛...已經不是他熟悉的無辜目光，取而代之是幾乎變細的瞳孔，像狩獵般盯著他的獵物。

"這裡嗎？Brett？回答我。" 

喔他媽的本能，我們beta就算發情也還是個文明人，只是發熱頭暈罷了。Brett有些佩服自己在這情況下還能胡思亂想，發情期的alpha就是個固執蠻橫的野獸，平常Eddy絕不會用這種口氣對他說話。

"對～是～你的long D可能碰到傳說中的生殖腔了，我可不知道真的有這東西存在，fuck，這鬼東西怎麼在我體內？別想叫我打開它。" 

Eddy哈的笑了，"我知道怎麼做就行。" 他溫和的說，輕柔的擦去Brett的淚水，親吻他發紅的嘴唇，但身下的動作可一點都不溫柔。

毫不疲憊的快速抽插晃動腰部，他知道雖然Brett喜歡成年Eddy的味道，但其實對記憶中的氣味最沒防備，Eddy操縱著青澀的柑橘味撩撥著Brett。"舒服嗎？跟我說，我做得好嗎？嗯？" 他難耐的皺著眉，把Brett的左腿架上肩膀，手掌又揉又搓的服侍Brett的陰莖。

" 再問下去我就要軟了.... 啊！。" Brett沒好氣的說，突然的體位變化讓他驚呼一聲，剛好到達臨界點的快感讓他忍不住射了出來。

"嘿！你沒等我？壞孩子。" Eddy放下他的腳，放慢速度，讓Brett享受一下射精後的快樂時光。

"哼...." 已經滿足了，Brett才不管Eddy，他懶洋洋的被拍拍大腿翻過身，背對Eddy。"沒力氣了，你自己撐住我喔。" Brett覺得膝蓋已經在發抖了，整個人半趴著跪在床上，Eddy到底要做到什麼時候？

他不太喜歡背後的姿勢，看不到人會覺得沒安全感，幸好Eddy總會緊緊抱著糾纏著他，讓他覺得好過一點。

"該運動了，bro，看你的肚子。" Eddy又加快抽送的速度，帶著笑聲從背後輕咬Brett的腺體。

"我有啊，就是現在啊....shit!!!!! " Brett嚇的大喊，"這是結？" 

"嗯。怎樣，撐壞了嗎？" 

Brett驚恐的發現體內的某處真的被那個膨脹的物體一點點的撐開，以至於他來不及回嘴Eddy還在說之前關於尺寸大小的笑話。

生殖腔被打開的感覺太奇妙了，也不是疼痛，比較接近酸麻感，如觸電般一下一下的刺激他的感覺神經。

"你...你要射進去嗎？我...我不想懷孕...." 任何認為自己不具有懷孕功能的男性beta察覺到生殖腔真的存在都會本能的感到害怕，Brett開始快速回想先前惡補的生理書，beta的受孕機率有多高？

"放心，沒有永久標記的話beta基本上很難受孕。" Eddy從身後自Brett的胸口撫摸到下腹，那根抵著的位置隱隱凸起，他輕輕摸著那個地方，或是搔搔Brett的肚臍，最後順著他的陰莖一路撫摸到兩人交接處。Brett整個上半身幾乎平貼在床上，只有臀部翹起跟著Eddy的動作顫抖著。

滾燙的液體隨著濃烈的柑橘與乾燥草木碎屑氣味進入Brett的體內，好熱，Brett已經撐不住了，全靠著Eddy抓住他的腰支撐著才沒有癱軟在床上。

"嗯....哈....." Brett忍不住發出讓他難為情的聲音。"好....燙....." 被進入生殖腔的感覺太可怕了，就好像他的一切都被Eddy掌握，直到全身被淹沒。他難耐的扭動身體，但是Eddy的手讓他無法動彈。他又射精了，只因為Eddy輕輕摩擦一下龜頭，他就忍不住射了出來。

Brett居然還能想，要是加上標記的話他承受的了嗎？那麼猛烈的情緒印記？

"Brett...我的深愛....我愛你....." Eddy如囈語般的在Brett耳邊不停說著，他的喘息聲伴隨著熱氣籠罩著兩人，他的手腳如藤蔓般禁錮著Brett，身後的結又硬又燙無法掙脫。

"....我也愛你...." Brett有如反射般的回應Eddy，太多了，他無法控制的再次勃起，這個回應到底是源自本能的臣服，還是他自己的想法？太多了，他已經無法深入思考。

身後的Eddy還沒停止，那個該死的生殖腔怎麼裝的下alpha的精液，他快脹死了。

"放開我....好燙...快點...." Brett覺得有點難受，他開始掙扎，為什麽看不到Eddy，為什麽不讓他轉過身看到Eddy的臉？

"噓...噓...good boy，Brett，來，" Eddy不理會Brett的反抗，把他的臉轉過來親他的嘴，舌頭探入口中和Brett交纏，"真好吃，你真甜...." 

薄荷味已經滲入柑橘，明明兩人已經髒亂的一塌糊塗，全身是汗水、潤滑液和體液，費洛蒙的氣味卻越來越清新透徹，乾燥溫和。

"快點....快點出去....我不要了..." Brett開始耍賴，他被Eddy的親吻安撫了，一直不停的想索取更多，Eddy稍微往後退就急忙轉頭舔著他的嘴。最後Eddy乾脆坐下，讓Brett順勢靠在他身上，手向後撐著Eddy的頭，盡情享受甜蜜氣味的深吻。

"....我不想再和你成結了.... " 最後Brett累得只能說出這句話。

結終於解開，無法阻止大量的alpha精液流出，搞得床鋪和他們之間黏膩不堪，但Brett總算可以轉過身抱著Eddy了。他圈著Eddy的脖子，還是不住的索求著親吻，至少這比看不到Eddy還能讓他好受。  
Eddy繼續幫勃起的Brett手淫，他還插在Brett裡面，熟透敞開的Brett，完美的包覆著他的陰莖並且不時蠕動吸吮著。在Brett覺得有點不妙的時候已經來不及了，他又感受到體內的器官緩緩脹大。

"不是吧？dude？" Brett快嚇死了，他會壞掉的。

" 喔，那可以試試你的新花招了。" Eddy把他的陰莖抽出來，那根凶器一顫顫的在Brett面前晃動著。

Brett覺得不如他現在衝去拿抑制劑會更好。

End.


	2. Practice paid off-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 練習使人知道自己不足

《Practice paid off-2》

*TwoSet Violin相關  
*擅自使用各種形容詞，可能與現實不符  
*短程小開車...  
*Breddy/EBE

他的性格應該是有某種缺陷，越不能做的越想試試看....不，這不能說是缺陷，應該是"勇於接受挑戰" 。

這點Eddy跟他一樣，他的好搭檔，所以他們可以在事業上並駕齊驅，不用多交談就能知道彼此的想法與目標。

而每當他的挑戰讓Eddy無法即時回應時，他就有種遊戲獲勝的快感。當然Eddy總會找到機會反將一軍，boi間美好的友情，今天你讓我吃癟，明天就讓你好看。

Brett覺得騎虎難下，他只是嘴上不服輸的說說，沒想到演變成真的要做了。

"先說好，我沒含過別人的老二。" Brett真的蹲了下來，手往Eddy的腰帶伸。"等下你受傷了別哭啊。" 

快啊！Bro！快阻止我！不然很難收場啊！

Eddy像是嚇傻了，愣愣的看著Brett的動作，他甚至稍微拉高T恤讓Brett更方便拉下褲子的拉鍊。

Dude！不是吧？難道你真的想要被個男人含老二？

Eddy一句話都沒說，Brett覺得他好像笑了一下，但他快速用餘光瞄一眼時發現Eddy還是那副震驚的蠢樣。

好，這局我贏了！Brett太開心了，破關成功的喜悅，他發現他居然對解開Eddy的褲頭，拉下他的內褲，看到他蔓延到肚臍的體毛和沉甸甸的陰莖沒有任何反感。

他們青春期時也互相幫助過，懵懂好奇的年紀，稍微一點小刺激就可以興奮很久。反而是上了大學成年後就沒有再刺探過彼此的隱私，開開黃色笑話或互摸打鬧還是有的，但是沒有像現在這麽直觀的看到——Eddy....的D——原來是這副模樣。

Brett面無表情的捧起Eddy的陰莖，臉頰和耳朵卻出賣了他，窘的發紅發熱。他小心的用舌尖舔了一口，很好，沒怪味。Eddy的衛生習慣比他好，很講究，甚至拍攝前也一定會把鬍渣刮乾淨。Eddy的體毛濃密，下腹的毛從肚臍延伸到陰莖上方，Brett偷偷抓了一下他的恥毛，滿意的聽見Eddy的慘叫聲。

"Hey, bro?! What's wrong with you???" 

"還以為你已經嚇傻了，怎樣，還要繼續嗎？" Brett蹲坐在Eddy的腿間，仰頭挑釁的問著。

"是你怕了吧？" Eddy低頭拍拍Brett的臉，"你的臉都紅了。" 

Brett決定用行動讓這個可惡的傢伙求饒，他一口含上Eddy的龜頭，發現手裡的東西顫動一下後慢慢開始變大。哼，這個變態居然真的興奮了。

他用自己慣用的手法上下摩擦著柱體，漂亮的紅色龜頭終於從包皮裡出來了。帶有腥羶味的黏液被他嚐到，Brett想像自己在吃冰棒一樣從頂端到側邊舔著Eddy，但這冰棒一點都不好吃。

" Brett，別光顧著舔啊，要我教你嗎？"

少裝的很有經驗一樣！Brett瞪他一眼，開始回想看過的R級片是怎麼做的？他嘗試把Eddy的老二塞到嘴裡，但無論怎樣還是有一小半露在外面。好啊這傢伙的尺寸可能跟我有得一比，Brett氣呼呼的想，不小心用牙齒刮過脆弱的表皮。

"Hey Dude!!! " Eddy痛得大叫，"別把我的寶貝咬斷！！" 

吵死了。 Brett發現樂趣在哪了，他可以操縱Eddy的情緒，讓他恐懼或開心？

他吐出Eddy的陰莖，指揮Eddy坐到沙發上，然後開始進行他的操縱人心實驗。huh，原來Eddy喜歡被吸吮龜頭？喘息聲會變得很大；他也喜歡整根陰莖被吞入口中，但Brett覺得太難受了，會刺激到他的喉嚨令他想嘔吐。

..... 說到底，他幹嘛這麼認真做這些事啊？？

Eddy似乎真的很舒服，他的嘆息和誇獎的聲音讓Brett覺得下腹也開始熱了起來。他感覺到Eddy的手抬高他的下巴，抬頭一看發現Eddy正用一個難以言喻的溫柔目光看著他。Eddy的手順了順他的瀏海，然後順勢摸了摸他的耳朵和下巴。

夠啦，bro，我輸啦。Eddy用氣音般的聲音輕聲說著。

他把跪坐著的Brett拉上沙發，輕輕吻著被摩擦到發紅的濕潤嘴唇。"太舒服了，也讓我幫幫你吧。" 

Brett被吻住的嘴只能發出不滿的嘟噥聲，這是場尚未分出勝負的戰鬥，你不能先認輸！

而Eddy靈活的手幫他把已經脹大的陰莖掏出，"換我幫你舔吧？" 撒嬌的鼻音讓Brett覺得也許就這樣也不賴。

End.


	3. Practice paid off-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自使用各種形容詞，可能與現實不符  
> *再來一篇小肉渣....  
> *Breddy/EBE

如果這是壓力的話。

Brett躺在床上，看著無法制止的下身。為什麼他幾乎整晚沒睡了還是會晨勃？難道失眠對基本生理反應不會有任何影響？

窗外的光線由昏暗漸漸轉亮，他本來想再躺一下讓它自然消失，但是沒有辦法，它還是存在，甚至有越來越抬起的趨勢。

Brett發誓他什麼都沒在想，也沒看什麼過於刺激的影片或圖片，應該說他已經很久沒有想到這類事。每天大大小小的事需要去準備和跟進，他甚至覺得他們已經不是音樂家而是實業家了。

門外傳來動靜，應該是Eddy起來了。

Brett知道他會在起床後自行鍛鍊一下，然後到外面慢跑一圈，偶爾會順道帶早餐回來，或是等Brett醒來後再一起出去吃。這是這幾天Brett幾乎整晚沒睡之後記錄下來的規律行為。

他已經失眠幾天了？或是超過一週？當然不是整晚都無法入睡，應該定義為很難入睡，而每天一早的咖啡因是他開啟一天的依靠。但就算是自認為精力充沛的他也快吃不消了，他就像一條過於緊繃的琴弦，或是一台無止盡空轉的機械，快要因為過熱而當機。

再次成為室友比他們想像中來的舒適，他的印象還留在大學宿舍裡，雜物四散，各種碗盤飲料杯和譜紙交錯擺放；分不清是誰的衣物或襪子；永遠很難打開的衣櫃....

不過在他們暫時的家裡想像中的混亂完全沒有發生，當然工作室很凌亂沒錯，各種設備的延長線、譜架譜本、調音器...但在共用區域像是廚房或客餐廳兩人都有意識的保持整潔。

"我不想再看到蟑螂了。" Eddy知道溫暖潮濕的地方更容易出現各種小昆蟲，他甚至添購了除濕機和空氣清淨機打算在雨季時好好使用。

Brett屬於會固定清掃的類型，雖然他不愛做。但有時機械的打掃行為能讓他暫時放空思緒，獲得一些喘息空間。

但現在的他再怎麼放空思緒也無法獲得安寧。

Smol brett還是堅韌不拔的翹著，Eddy出門了，他聽見門關上的聲音。

"嘖！" Brett不想多花心力去處理這個生理現像，但現實讓他不得不妥協，畢竟他不想在吃早餐的時候還挺著老二。

"嘖！" 他煩躁的伸手探入內褲，那東西根本不用碰就已經硬的不像話了。他盡量想用最有效率的方式，制式化的把該有的流程跑完讓它冷靜下來。

好像過了十分鐘，還是其實只有一分鐘？Brett發現完全沒用，他的腦袋一片空白，本來應該很快射精然後恢復平靜狀態的陰莖還是一樣沒有絲毫動靜。

他有點慌，不會是壞了吧？類似太久沒使用的故障？他不想因為長時間勃起而送醫，太令人困窘了。而且Eddy是不是快回來了？

Brett果斷的拉上褲子，決定用粗暴一點的方法解除這個狀態，例如沖個冷水澡，這樣應該可以讓不聽使喚的傢伙乖乖聽話。

走出房間，進浴室前需要先經過客廳，他看見Eddy隨手放在沙發上的T恤，可能是出門前換下來的衣服。Brett摸了一下，有點濕，然後他做了件連他自己都無法理解的事。

他把鼻子湊進T恤，聞到熟悉的汗味，照理說已經和室溫一樣溫度的布料卻奇異的讓他察覺到灼熱感。

啊，發熱的是我的臉。Brett突然想到這點。

他覺得自己一定有哪裡不正常，光聞到汗水味就反射性想到Eddy在耳邊的低語。自認為容易害羞的Eddy倒是可以毫不猶豫的說出甜言蜜語。

他會說什麼呢？

"...我愛你...." 就算只是重覆說著老套的愛語也會讓Brett渾身顫慄。因為那個彷彿把他視為世間唯一寶物的語氣？虔誠崇拜的眼神？伴隨著細碎的啃咬和永不停止的親吻？

不要再這樣對我了，或許我沒有你認為的那麼好？Brett總是會這麼想，但是又輕易的沉淪在Eddy甜蜜的蛛網中無法自拔。

"Damn... " Brett低聲罵著。Eddy出門了，一般來說他大概1小時後才會回來，現在7點，在8點前結束這一切，他還可以順便把衣服丟進洗衣機....

他自暴自棄的坐在沙發上，這是為了我的健康。用這個根本不算理由的理由開始伺候他的小兄弟，Eddy的味道讓他有點感覺了。

難道他沒想過回房間或去廁所解決嗎？或是他就是想讓Eddy看見？  
你的好朋友，有著跟你一樣的慾望，聞著你的T恤自慰。他根本不是什麼特別的人物，只是一個平凡人而已。

"嗯... " Brett忍不住嘆息的悶哼，他覺得自己像個變態，鼻子不停嗅聞著搭在沙發扶手的T恤，雙手也不得閒的上下動作。

"Brett？你在...做什麼....？" Eddy遲疑的聲音從他身旁傳來。

該死。

該死的。

Brett覺得他應該要嚇得從此陽痿，但沒想到他那不合時宜的小兄弟還是顫巍巍的屹立不搖著。他的臉還埋在Eddy的T恤裡，雙手放在自己的陰莖上，誰都看得出來他在幹嘛。Eddy不是出門了嗎？為什麼他從廁所出來？

"哇，我打擾你了嗎？" Eddy難為情的抓抓頭，"Dude，其實你可以回房間的..." 他沒想到沖個澡出來就看到這麼震撼人心的畫面，這是真的Brett吧？不是他的幻覺？

"....求你閉嘴了...." Brett連頭都不想抬起來，悶悶的聲音從T恤裡傳來。他也懶得管害不害羞、丟不丟臉了，反正他們之間互相丟臉的事還不少嗎。

"快點過來幫我..." Brett感覺到Eddy已經在他旁邊坐下，"我的小老弟已經站了幾小時了，他需要幫助。"

"看起來我的衣服有很大的幫助啊？" Eddy笑著湊過去把Brett的臉轉過來，他的臉已經紅得不像話了，眼眶濕潤眉頭緊皺。" 你想我很久了嗎？"

"Com'on dude... 別用這種三流R級片的對話來取笑我，我覺得這傢伙要壞了！！" Brett崩潰的慘叫，他索性往椅背一躺，L型的沙發有足夠的空間讓Eddy看個仔細。

"那你說我要怎麼幫你啊？"

"至少幫我打出來吧？要不是剛剛被你打斷，說不定我已經恢復了呢。"

要不是現在是這樣和brett面對面的情況，Eddy差點分不出來Brett到底是在撒嬌還是惱羞成怒耍無賴。好吧，就當作Brett在跟他撒嬌吧？

"到我房間？" 最後Eddy提了個建議。

示意Brett自己脫掉上衣的同時，Eddy察覺到當他也把剛換上的T恤脫下時Brett呆呆看著他的目光。

"你又變壯了？"

"嗯？" Eddy低頭拍拍自己的腹肌，"看來所有練習都一樣，總會看到該有的成果。" 日漸隆起的肱二頭肌和肱三頭肌線條流暢，他手臂伸長把只剩內褲的Brett推倒在床上。"你也是呀，看看你的手臂肌肉。"

"我也覺得有結實了一點。" Brett用左手肘支著床鋪，低頭欣賞著自己的右手手臂，"你說我也開始練腹肌怎麼樣？"

"很好啊，畢竟我們現在也是整個商業模式的一個重要環節，必須讓自己保持在良好的狀態...." Eddy戳戳他的肚子，促狹的笑，"如果你可以堅持下去的話。"

"那還是算了。" Brett其實不知道一個小提琴家要腹肌有什麼作用，畢竟他們不需要像吹奏樂器一樣需要用到腹部的力量幫助發出聲音和換氣，這只是雄性生物間單純對體格的羨慕吧？

"所以呢，聊聊天感覺比較輕鬆了嗎？" Eddy側躺在Brett的旁邊，手撐著臉頰笑著問。"你只是精神太緊繃了，或許你可以試著現在睡一覺？ "

"我也搞不懂是什麼狀況..." Brett失神的盯著天花板，" 可能真的是精神緊繃，我已經很多天睡不好了。" 他轉頭看著Eddy，"不如你親親我..."

話還沒說完就被Eddy靠過來的動作打斷，他先親親Brett的臉頰，然後是他閉起顫抖的眼皮，無法忽視的黑眼圈，最後是他有點乾燥的嘴唇。

Eddy剛洗完澡後沐浴乳的味道還有牙膏的薄荷味籠罩著兩人，被舔過嘴唇旁的點點鬍渣時Brett忍不住笑出來，真癢。他放鬆嘴角讓Eddy探入口中，卻故意閃躲著不和Eddy的舌頭糾纏，但在幾次玩鬧似的追逐後還是乖乖讓Eddy吸吮著他的舌頭。他們互相對視著，以Eddy輕啄著他的上唇結束這個吻。

"要怎麼做？你來還是我來？"

"...你來吧，我沒力了。" Brett覺得他的懶惰也是造成他們不常改變習慣的原因之一。

"就算沒力氣還是挺的起來？"

"所以我說這東西果然壞了吧？" Brett任由他的內褲被脫下，和Eddy接吻後他開始放鬆下來，覺得某根緊繃的弦被輕輕轉開了。

Eddy跪坐在他的雙腿間，也把自己的內褲向下脫。他以為Eddy會去拿保險套和潤滑劑，但Eddy只是開始在他面前自慰，皺眉看著他的表情讓Brett感覺那條弦又被轉緊了一點。

"哇，這風景很好啊，bro。" 他忍不住想說點話打破這個沉默，剛剛在接吻時他就感受到Eddy逐漸漲大的陰莖了。Eddy開始緩緩的用自己的陰莖摩擦著Brett，敏感的部位相觸讓兩人都忍不住發出喘息。

"腿夾緊。" Eddy併攏Brett的腳，從側面進出著他的大腿根部夾縫，每次都會摩擦到Brett的會陰處，然後兩人的陰莖再次互相接觸。Brett在幫助自己的同時也不忘偶爾摸摸從後方規律進出的陰莖。

Brett無法忍耐的發出細碎的悶哼，肉體相觸的快感和被壓制住的興奮感。Eddy的動作很快，雖然辛苦運動的不是他，但伴隨Eddy的鼻息聲他也開始有點喘了。

"Brett，讓你選吧，想舒服還是想緊繃到斷掉？"

"Wha... t... ah..."

Eddy低頭吻著Brett，手包著Brett的手一起搓揉著他的陰莖。 "雖然失控也不錯，但今天還是讓你舒服一點吧。"

在和Eddy的深吻時Brett射在他們的手中，然後Eddy嘆息了一聲也射在他的腿間。

隨便收拾一下後，Brett淹沒在Eddy的被窩裡昏昏欲睡，Sebilus企鵝倒是精神奕奕的站在枕頭旁邊。他感覺許久不見的睡意終於出現，那些在他腦海裡流竄的各種思緒、各種樂聲從扭曲的不和諧音符交織混合成無垢的和聲。

Brett覺得他整個人放鬆下來了，像是一把剛買來沒調音過的琴。經常使用的琴弦應該要維持緊繃，但有什麼關係呢，有Eddy在呢，還怕之後音會調不准嗎。

"晚安...還是早安？祝好夢，Brett。" Eddy把掉出床邊的被子重新塞到Brett身旁，輕聲說著。

Brett發出類似抱怨的嘟噥聲，彷彿已經睡著了。

在Eddy關上房門時，聽見近乎耳語的 I love you。

End.

  
\---------------------

*摩擦手手興奮等柴小協的空檔先來一篇失眠Brett，好期待啊直播！


	4. Practice paid off-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *擅自使用各種形容詞，可能與現實不符  
> *Breddy/EBE

"為什麼我總是被說可愛啊？" 某天心血來潮看完標註他們的圖片後Brett發自內心的提出疑問。

"我可愛嗎？我覺得我和可愛沾不上邊。" Brett摸摸自己下巴長出來的鬍渣，螢幕倒影裡也無法掩蓋住的眼袋和黑眼圈，嘴唇乾裂而且嘴角隱隱作痛，可能口角炎快要發作了。

"這裡說你像小動物一樣..." Eddy指了指每隻被外加上眼鏡的毛絨絨生物，"哈，還有無尾熊，一定是你們表情太像了！"

"我不喜歡被當成可以馴服的小動物...喔，這裡說是野生動物，這樣我可以接受。"

Eddy看著圖片裡一樣有著毛絨絨耳朵和圓滾滾黑眼珠，惹人憐愛的"野生動物" ，突然不懂Brett的標準了。

"而且為什麼你是人型？" Brett看著另一張fanart，戴著眼鏡的無尾熊被叫做Eddy的傢伙抱在懷裡。

可能有人認為只有我可以馴服你吧，但這句話Eddy也只敢在心裡想想。

這些fanart他們已經從剛開始看到的驚訝演變成現在的見怪不怪了，有的甚至把他們畫得像偶像明星一樣帥氣，真是感激粉絲的抬舉呢。

Brett其實也沒想要得到答案，有些東西不用深想比較好。他伸了個懶腰，左右活動一下肩頸，回頭看了眼呆呆看著他的Eddy。

"過來嗎？" 

這是某種訊號，像是紅綠燈中的綠燈、上揚的停車場閘門、到達樓層開啟的電梯門、開始演奏的吸氣聲，Eddy確實的接受到了。

他跟在Brett的身後，關上工作室的門。

他準備好所有值得挑選的好東西，等著他的Brett選擇。

Brett的手指慢慢劃過Eddy赤裸的胸膛，向下延伸到肚臍，然後好像故意似的不再向下，反而再度往上遊移。他伏在Eddy身上，輕輕吸吮著他的乳頭。

Eddy忍不住笑了出來，"太癢啦！" 

看來今天的訊號是由Brett主動進行，Eddy忍耐著不搶回主導權。

在組合或演奏上的事務兩人都會提出意見，Eddy想法又多又新；Brett包容性高但喜歡出乎意料的表現方式，通常最後Eddy會自發性的退一步讓Brett做最後的決定。但是某些Eddy不想讓步的時候Brett也會沒有異議的讓出決定權...當然在他們私人的事情上也一樣。

今天Brett特別有興致的樣子非常...吸引人，好像帶有某種目的性的進攻。他們的關係裡大部分是Eddy主動，Brett少見的主動讓Eddy忍不住心跳加速。他其實沒有特別堅持在上或在下，如果Brett需要有人強勢一點才願意進一步發展，那他也願意主動服務。

他的琴音，他的話語，他的理論，他的技巧，他的身體。如果能讓Brett把目光和注意力放在他身上，哪怕只多一秒，Eddy都會非常開心。

他努力成為Brett喜愛的類型，目前看來成果不是很顯著嗎？  
滿意的盡情展示自己，任由Brett輕咬著他的身體，從嘴唇下巴喉結到鎖骨，再從乳頭肋骨肚臍到臗骨。

惹人憐愛的Brett，剛開始幫Eddy口交的時候還會不知所措的面紅耳赤，現在已經熟練的知道Eddy最喜歡的方式是什麼。他會吞下他的龜頭，喉嚨的刺激讓他紅了眼眶，但還是會努力的收縮喉頭讓Eddy發出讚嘆的回應。

Eddy察覺到Brett打開保險套和潤滑劑的蓋子，他順從的支起雙腿讓Brett能夠更方便的動作。在吸舔著Eddy陰莖的同時，套著保險套的手指也試探性的向內擴張。他的動作不能說是溫柔，但已經足夠讓Eddy更加興奮，只要Brett能跟他有更深入的交流就是有效的興奮劑。

前方和後方都被好好的服侍著，Brett精準找到前列腺的位置，反覆觸碰幾下Eddy就爽到快射精了。

"Brett，hey...放開，我要射出來了... " Eddy低垂著眉眼，手指輕輕向後梳著Brett的瀏海。他拼命吸吮的模樣讓Eddy只能想到可愛這個形容詞，努力討好他，想讓他舒服的Brett可愛的讓Eddy快要無法再忍耐下去。

Brett的回應是更加快速的用手指抽插著Eddy的後穴，同時舌尖由下向上的舔著Eddy的陰莖，並且不時舔弄親吻著頂端的馬眼。

"啊...啊...好舒服....嗯...Brett....哼...." Eddy忍不住叫出聲音，也許Brett想要聽到的是這個？從反覆試探中建立的資料庫能夠幫助他更確切掌握住Brett的喜好。

Eddy終於無法忍耐的射精，Brett牢牢的接住Eddy的精液，在吞嚥後甚至意猶未盡的持續吸著那根尚未疲軟下來的陰莖。他拿出Eddy後穴的兩根手指，那個開口隨著Eddy的呼吸而誘人的一張一合著。

"怎麼啦，好吃嗎？" 射精後的餘韻讓Eddy慵懶的放鬆全身，他用拇指擦擦Brett的嘴唇，嗓音低啞的笑著問。

"難吃死了。" 

"那你還吸得那麼起勁？" 

"看你平常吃我的好像很好吃一樣..." Brett低下頭，難得口齒不清的回應。他掏出自己已經勃起的陰莖，胡亂套弄著。

"要進來嗎？" Eddy把左腳抬到盤腿坐在他前方的Brett肩膀上，毫無保留的露出尚未完全閉合的後穴。

"有點想，但我硬不起來。" 

"哇！這真傷人！" Eddy故作驚訝的摀著嘴， "我對你來說這麽沒吸引力嗎？" 

"..." 

"我知道，" Eddy突然起身逼近Brett，把他深深壓進床墊被單之間，舔著他濕潤發紅的嘴唇。 "你想要我吧？你想要我舔得你全身發軟，想要我進到你裡面，這才會讓你硬得軟不下來，而且我不會摸你的老二，hey，你也不准摸，我會插到讓你自己射出來...." 他壓在Brett身上緩慢又色情的動著腰，兩根陰莖互相摩擦接觸的結果就是開啟下一輪角力的信號。

"我知道你想要的是什麼，Brett。" 

如宣告般被舔遍而敞開紅透的身軀主動與Eddy交纏著，被進入後無法抑制的顫抖，眼神迷茫的伸出舌頭接住從Eddy臉上滴落的汗水，Brett滿足的笑了。

" ah... 你真可愛。" 被雙手緊抓的後背隨著動作前後擺動著，Eddy的低語消散在彼此的喘息聲裡。

End.


	5. Practice paid off-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
> *Breddy/EB  
> *甩尾快速轉彎小車終於再度啟動了！！

被Brett壓在大門旁的牆上深吻，Eddy想提醒Brett外門還沒上鎖，但有點拉開的距離隨即又被Brett拉近。

"專心點。" Brett含糊的氣音在短暫的空檔中從他們的唇齒間響起，他捏著Eddy的下巴，毫不客氣的繼續奪取Eddy的呼吸。

Eddy只能受寵若驚的享受這難得被索求的滋味，Brett的舌頭和他的舌頭纏綿糾纏著，觸電般的發麻感讓Eddy忍不住發出嘆息聲。當蠢蠢欲動的手探進Brett的衣服內，剛觸摸到溫暖皮膚時這個享受被單方面的終止了。

"嘿，我爸媽還在呢。" Brett把Eddy的手從自己的側腹拉開，暗啞的嗓音懶懶的在Eddy耳邊吐著氣。他明顯是故意的，把Eddy撩撥到勃起後又想撒手不管。

"那我們去他們不在的地方。"  
Eddy指的是地下室的儲藏間，可以通往外面車庫。從以前他們想做些不能被父母發現的好事都會選擇那裡，例如銷毀低分的考卷、分享傳閱的黃色書刊、半夜不睡覺偷偷爬起來打遊戲、實驗性質的雙琴演奏曲...車庫大門面向房子外圍的馬路，巧妙的和鄰居的庭園隔開，完美的秘密基地。

"你這樣也不舒服吧？" Eddy的大腿穿入Brett的腿間磨蹭，棉質運動褲更能輕易的感受到逐漸堅硬的熱源，Brett當機立斷抓著Eddy的手走向儲藏室。

"快點。" 車庫沒有暖氣，清晨的氣溫偏低，Brett脫下圍巾和外套的時候打了個冷顫，有點猶豫要不要再把上衣脫掉，他開始後悔為什麼不回房間和Eddy互相摸一摸親一親就好，非得要來這裡折磨自己？

"每次都要我快點..." Eddy嘟噥著，"我喜歡慢慢來。" 他阻止Brett想脫掉連帽衫的動作，"太冷啦，先回房間吧？下次再說...."

"不要，" Brett的手直接解開Eddy的褲頭，掏出內褲裡面很有份量的性器揉捏著，"我現在就想要你。" 他想蹲下去幫Eddy含濕一點，但被Eddy慌亂的阻止。

"Bro! 你真的很急啊？！" Eddy啼笑皆非又面紅耳赤的阻止Brett積極的動作，"我來幫你啦！"

與其被Brett服侍，他更喜歡作為提供服務的人。和Brett相比，Eddy更加敏感又容易煩躁而且被動，但是卻願意把耐心都花費在Brett身上。Eddy從褲子口袋拿出潤滑劑和保險套，把保險套遞給Brett後自己倒了一手的潤滑劑。

"看看你，Dude～今天別有用心啊？" Brett配合Eddy拉下棉褲的動作，抬起的腳順勢輕輕踢了一下Eddy的小腿。他的下半身輕易被脫得光溜溜的，幸好稍長的上衣可以幫他的屁股擋住一點寒意。

"有備無患嘛。" Eddy根本不在乎Brett的挖苦，比起用其他體液潤滑，正規的潤滑劑更能確保對方不會疼痛或是受傷。

"其實我也是..." Brett又開始用低沉嗓音攻擊Eddy的鼓膜了，"還在想你忘了帶的話記得從我口袋拿呢。" 他向前頂了頂，連帽上衣的口袋裡有熟悉的管狀物，語畢還舔了一下Eddy的耳垂。

Eddy變得更大了，翹起的陰莖抵在兩人的下腹之間，他的右手和Brett一起包住已經興奮起來的兩根性器，敏感的龜頭剛相互碰觸就讓Brett開始微微發抖。

Eddy滿是凝膠的左手從Brett的下腹部滑過會陰處探向後方，他微微抬起右腳方便Eddy的動作。

"靠著我，這樣比較不累。" Eddy握住Brett的膝窩，Brett在昏暗的燈光下顯得青白又有點肉的大腿從上衣的末端探出，加上手指感受到的溫暖觸感，Eddy忍不住著急起來。他加快手指的動作，探入一根指節後就迫不及待的立刻加入另一隻手指撐開那個緊繃的穴口。

"嗯..." Brett忍不住發出低吟，單腳抬高只剩一隻腳支撐的動作讓他有點不適應，但是又很想嘗試看看從來沒試過的體位，於是他選擇雙手勾住Eddy的脖子親吻他，幾乎把整個人都交給Eddy承受。

Eddy乾脆背靠著儲藏室的牆壁，雙掌托著Brett的臀部，大腿插入Brett的腿間給他一點支撐，damn，Eddy突然慶幸自己沒有間斷肌力訓練，這樣才有力氣撐起Brett的重量。

"難受嗎？你變得好緊...." Eddy邊啄吻著Brett的嘴唇及下巴邊問，左手已經進入三根手指了，他嘗試多加一根右手手指幫助擴張。

"廢話，多久沒做...啊！" Brett忍不住呼喊出聲，Eddy碰觸到前列腺讓他一瞬間腿軟，隨即又壞心眼的不好好觸碰那一點，惹得Brett不滿的發出惱怒的喉音。他乾脆整個人壓在Eddy身上，報復性的啃咬著Eddy的脖頸。

"Oh! Kitty, Stop it!! " Eddy癢得仰頭大笑，突然增加的重量讓他不得不收緊雙手，否則他們兩個就要一起摔倒了。

"可以了！在你那根軟掉之前最好快點進來！" Brett想站穩雙腳保持平衡，但右腳卻被Eddy的手扣住不放，他即將失去平衡的向後仰，本能的立刻環抱住Eddy的脖子。在他還沒反應過來前感受到Eddy的前端已經抵住穴口了

"要不要試試看？"

"試什麼...嗯....fuck...... " Eddy緩緩進入Brett的體內，足夠仔細的擴張讓Brett沒感受到什麼疼痛感，只是被撐開的感覺讓已經一陣子沒嚐到這個滋味的Brett需要時間適應一下。他的右腳還被抬著，Eddy跨下的動作讓他的左腳幾乎要懸空，這讓Brett有點沒安全感，忍不住用手推擠著Eddy的肩膀。

"Eddy... Eddy換個姿勢...這樣我很難用力......" 一方面難以抑制正在被進入的期待感，所有神經都感受著酥麻的喜悅；另一方面可能失去平衡的恐懼感讓Brett無法正常的發音，聲調低的Eddy幾乎聽不見。

"你不用使力，honey。" 一直擠壓陰莖的濕熱腔道讓Eddy舒服的渾身發抖，他努力壓抑想不管不顧挺腰操弄Brett的想法。覺得進去的差不多了，Eddy 突然把Brett的左腳也抬高架在手臂間，猛然的動作讓Brett發出驚慌急促的叫聲。

"你瘋了嗎？！！" Brett摀住自己的嘴，及時避免把清晨還在睡夢中的全家人吵醒，隨即又被Eddy晃動的動作嚇得差點又叫出聲。

他整個人懸在空中被Eddy架著雙腿，因為重力的緣故感覺被進入到比剛剛更深處的位置。Eddy勃起的陰莖微微偏移的角度正好頂到他的前列腺，過於刺激的舒爽感讓Brett皺緊眉頭，忍不住蜷曲了手腳，努力適應這個讓他失神的快感。

"太緊啦！Brett，那麼爽嗎？" Eddy帶笑的聲音在Brett的耳邊輕聲說著，Brett已經無法回應了，只能慌亂的搖搖頭又點點頭，最後整個腦袋在Eddy的臉頰邊磨蹭著。

"好像還撐得住...看來我真的要快點，不然等一下我們會一起摔死，哈哈。" Eddy還在不輕不重的講些無聊的話，Brett圈著Eddy的脖子，整張臉埋在Eddy的頸間來掩蓋住自己驚訝的喘息與呻吟。

每一次的晃動和下墜都讓Brett更深刻的感受到在他體內的Eddy，Eddy的腰挺了沒幾下Brett的陰莖已經無法控制的流出液體。

"Fuck這是什麼...我根本連碰都還沒碰..." Brett幾乎要哭出來了，從來沒體驗過的狀況讓他更加驚慌，令人頭皮發麻的刺激感讓他說的每句話都斷斷續續的帶著哭腔。

"哇用後面就高潮...bro你爽過頭啦！早知道就早點試這個體位，這機會不常有吧？" Eddy舔舔嘴唇，Brett蜷縮在他的懷裡顫抖著，後方毫無規則的吸吮著Eddy，惹得他也發出呻吟。

"Fuck... " Eddy決定把Brett放在一旁的桌上來好好享受這個過程，中途移動位置的時候還差點被卡在自己腳踝邊的褲子絆倒，他有些粗魯的踢開阻礙活動的褲子，小心翼翼的把Brett放倒在儲藏室的工作桌上，還不忘把外套拿來墊在Brett身下。

隨即Eddy開始實行從一開始就想做的事——操開Brett。  
他站在桌子邊緣享用著美味的大餐。Brett已經沒有反抗能力，乖乖的被Eddy抬高雙腿搭在肩膀上，堅硬的陰莖尋找著能讓Brett快樂的地方。

Eddy快速聳動著腰，進出摩擦讓還在高潮的Brett再度進入另一波漩渦中，Brett只能緊緊遮住自己的嘴不讓叫聲失控的傳出。

"喜歡我這樣做嗎？這裡一直流，很舒服吧？" Eddy喜歡看到Brett因為他失控的樣子，他的陰莖隨著動作晃動著，前列腺液幾乎讓墊在身下的外套濕透了。

"我喜歡你的屁股... " 撫摸著Eddy在激烈動作中肌肉緊繃施力的結實臀部，Brett在滅頂的快感裡忍不住脫口稱讚。

"嗯？只喜歡我的屁股？" Eddy改變衝刺的節奏，雙手從撐在Brett身側改成捧著他的臉，纏人的舔吻著Brett，下半身從快速的十六分音符變成慢版帶重音的小調，一下下頂在Brett最舒服的位置。

" 你的這根也喜歡...fuck dude，啊...別再頂了，快點出來...啦..." Brett如囈語般的回答著平常絕對講不出口的撒嬌話語，讓Eddy想再多聽一點的那種。

"忘了帶套子了..." Eddy後知後覺的發現帶來的保險套完全無用武之地，孤單的躺在一旁的地上。

"沒關係，射進來...快點...." Brett還在低聲撩撥著Eddy，"我也喜歡你的味道，快讓我嚐嚐...."

"不行。" Eddy把性器抽出來，龜頭噴出濁白的液體甩在Brett撩高上衣的肚皮上，他在自己手中上下套弄著陰莖，又有一股股的精液射出。Brett也弄著自己的，在Eddy射到他身上的同時也再次射出來。

"好舒服...." Brett一手搭在額間，另一手持續摩擦著自己的性器，他感覺下半身濕透了，右腳緩緩放下支在桌子上，努力深呼吸來平復剛剛急促的氣息。

Eddy還黏人的卡在他的雙腿中間，彷彿祈求獎勵似的舔著他的乳頭，"好可惜，剛剛沒有照顧到這裡。"

"放開放開，我的乳頭沒任何感覺，死心吧！" 已經爽夠的Brett開始覺得Eddy煩了，他抓著Eddy的雙耳把他的臉抬高，眼前已經熟悉到不能再熟悉的蠢臉還帶著一絲殘留的淫靡氣息，Brett能感覺到Eddy疲軟的陰莖隨著動作前後摩擦著自己的下腹，要是再不阻止隨時有再度勃起的可能。

"好了，我爸媽要起床啦，你可以直接從車庫的門離開。" 他雙手擠著Eddy的臉頰，親了一下嘟起的嘴唇，然後毫不留情的把Eddy趕走。

"我想要再親你一下...." Eddy討厭溫存的時間被中斷，還在和Brett撒嬌似的討價還價著。"再親一下我就離開，不，還是兩下吧？"

"晚點我就會到你家啦！" Brett用衛生紙大略整理一下周圍的一片狼藉，把Eddy濕了一片的外套丟到他頭上，"你負責處理這個！"

Eddy捧著自己的外套，在大清早的低溫中開車回家。這時節離春天還很遠，他卻可以感受到春意盎然百花盛開的豐盛與喜悅，他像個得到獎賞的虔誠信眾，衷心感謝著這美好的天氣、美好的早晨。現在的他所看到所感受到的一切都是如此完美，而更好的是晚上Brett會出現在他們家裡一起吃晚餐。

End.

\---------------

*辛苦Eddy了啦～  
*原來火車便當的英文是Suspended Congress，學到新知😋


End file.
